The Duo Fairy
by Anime Lovers Indonesia
Summary: Hiraishin no Naruto, Shunshin no Sasuke adalah julukan untuk Naruto dan Sasuke, dua penyihir Fairy Tail yang paling disegani di Fiore dan ditakuti oleh seluruh dark guild di Fiore karena mereka berdualah yang paling banyak menghabisi dark guild yang meresahkan. hanya satu tujuan mereka yaitu melenyapkan penyihir hitam yang bernama Zeref.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Hiro Mashima

Genre :Romance and Adventure

Rating : M

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, alur buatan author, Typo dan Gaje,dll

The Duo Fairy

Happy Reading

Chapter 1

Pagi hari di Magnolia lebih tepatnya di depan guild Fairy Tail, semua orang sedang berkumpul di depan guild untuk menyaksikan pertarungan antara Natsu vs Erza.

"Woahhh rame sekali disini"ucap Lucy yang barusaja datang bersama Gray.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, Erza adalah salah satu penyihir terkuat di guild ini jadi semua orang antusias untuk melihat pertarungan ini bahkan sampai melakukan taruhan"ucap Gray sambil menunjuk kearah Cana yang sedang bertaruh dengan anggota yang lain.

"Aku juga penasaran dengan pertarungan ini"ucap Lucy dan mereka merapatkan diri.

Sementara di arena pertarungan tampak Erza yang sangat tenang, lain hal nya dengan Natsu dia sangat bersemangat karena ini adalah hal yang paling ditunggu-tunggunya. Tanpa membuang waktu dia langsung menyerang Erza tapi dengan mudahnya Erza menghindari nya dan juga Erza telah mengganti armornya menjadi Armor Ratu Api. Natsu yang melihat Erza sedikit lengah langsung saja menyerang balik tapi lagi-lagi Erza dapat mementalkan serangan itu dan membuat sedikit ledakan.

Dong dong dong dong

Ketika kedua serangan hampir bertabrakan, mereka yang ada disana mendengar suara gong dari belakang mereka, tampak 4 orang katak yang menghampiri mereka.

"Atas nama dewan, silahkan ikut kami Erza Scarlet sebagai pelaku perusakan gedung pertemuan di kota Oshibana dan pemblokiran stasiun kereta api di kota Onibas"ucap mereka. Awalnya Erza kaget tapi dia langsung menuruti perkataan dan telah berubah kembali ke pakaian semula dan ikut pergi bersama para katak.

Setelah kejadian itu, semua orang di Fairy Tail dan menunggu dengan tenang. Lain hal nya dengan sosok kadal merah yang dikurung dalam sebuah gelas, dia menggerutu dan mengamuk-amuk minta dibebaskan. Perbuatan Makarov membuat semuanya kaget, dia memukul gelas tersebut dan kadal merah itu berubah menjadi Macao. Dia menjelaskan bahwa dia merasa berutang budi dengan Natsu dan untuk itulah dia membantunya. Makarov yang mendengar itu hanya bisa mendesah dan mengatakan pada semuanya yang saat ini mereka lakukan hanya menunggu.

Keesokan harinya, mereka semua melihat Erza berada di guild, mereka semua langsung menuju kearahnya termasuk Makarov. Dia menjelaskan bahwa semua ini hanya settingan supaya dewan berpihak pada masyarakat. Natsu yang teringat pertarungan nya lantas menyerang Erza tapi dengan mudahnya dia melumpuhkan nya. Semua orang tertawa dengan keadaan Natsu sekarang.

"Nggh nggh nggh"ucap Makarov.

"Ada apa Master ?"ucap Mira dengan muka bingung.

"Mereka datang"ucap Makarov dan semua orang mulai jatuh tertidur termasuk Mira dan Erza yang merupakan S class penyihir. Sebelum Mira dan Erza mendarat di lantai, dua orang yang baru datang dengan sigap menopang mereka. Pria berambut hitam badan Erza dan meletakkannya di lantai dengan pelan sementara pria berambut pirang telah menahan tubuh Mira dan menyandarkannya di dekat meja bar. Lalu pria berambut hitam melompat keatas, mengambil sebuah kertas permintaan lalu turun kebawah lagi. Ketika pria berambut hitam ingin meninggalkan guild, Makarov berucap.

"Sasuke jangan lupa kau batalkan mantra nya"ucap Makarov sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam.

"Biar aku yang mematahkan sihir ini Jii-chan"ucap pemuda berambut pirang yang menjentikan jarinya dan mereka semua yang tertidur terbangun seketika. Pria berambut hitam itu hanya mendecih kasar.

Erza dan Mira yang sedikit berasa beda karena seingat mereka, mereka tak jatuh dalam posisi sekarang. Mereka yang telah sadar langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka dan melihat dua sosok tak asing bagi mereka.

"Akhirnya kau pulang Naruto-kun"Miralah yang pertama kali berucap dan dia berdiri dari duduknya lalu berjalan menuju sosok pirang itu dan dengan cepat memeluknya dengan erat. Pria yang bernama Naruto membalas pelukan erat pelukan untuknya. Entah siapa yang memulai, mereka mulai mendekatkan wajah masing tapi sayang sekali, hal yang ingin mereka ingin lakukan harus terhenti terhenti karena deheman dari Makarov.

"EKHMMM"semua mengikuti Makarov berdehem karena merasa sebagai obat nyamuk dalam guild ini.

"Kalau kau mau bermesraan jangan disini dobe"ucap Pria berambut hitam.

"Apa kau iri hehhhhh Sasuke-teme"ucap Naruto yang kepada pria yang bernama Sasuke.

"Hn terserahlah"ketika Sasuke ingin meninggalkan tempat, dia dikagetkan dengan sebuah tahanan dilengan bajunya.

"Mau kemana"ucap Erza.

"Kau bisa lihat sendirikan"Sasuke hanya menyodorkan sebuah kertas yang diambilnya tadi.

"Kau baru saja pulang dan kau langsung mengambil perkerjaan lagi"ucap sambil mengerenyitkan matanya melihat tangan kiri Sasuke memegang selembaran permintaan.

"Apa ada masalah hehhhh Titania"ucap Sasuke santai.

"Itu masalah besar, setidaknya kau istirahatlah sejenak. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu"ucap Erza yang tak menatap Sasuke yang kini menatapnya.

"Aku tidak merasa lelah"lagi-lagi semua orang hanya bisa mendesah pasrah karena mereka sangat tahu sifat Sasuke ini.

"Setidaknya istirahatlah sejenak, kau dan Naruto sudah terlalu lama meninggalkan guild. Banyak yang terjadi di guild, semua orang merindukanmu"ucap Erza. Erza tak mendengar balasan dari lawan bicaranya ini.

"Yang dikatakan Erza-chan benar teme, istirahatlah sejenak. Kita sudah bisa terlalu lama meninggalkan guild"ucap Naruto sambil merangkul Mira disampingnya.

"Yang dikatakan Naruto benar nak, istirahatlah dan besok bisa kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu"Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah berat dan berucap.

"Kalian menang, aku tetap di guild"ucapan Sasuke membuat Erza dengan reflek memeluk Sasuke dengan erat.

"EKHMMMM"Erza yang sdaar dengan apa yang dia lakukan dengan cepat melepas pelukannya dan segera mendudukan diri di kursi tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Reflek yang tepat Erza"ucap Mira meledek kelakuan Erza tadi.

"MIRAAAAA"mereka hanya bisa terkekeh melihat kelakuan Erza dan mereka kembali sibuk dnegan kegiatan mereka lagi.

"Kamu duduk dulu Naruto-kun, aku akan buatkan ramen spesial buatmu. Kau mau kan"ucapan Mira membuat naruto girang.

"Benarkah Mira-chan, kau memang calon istri yang baik"Naruto yang menggendong Mira dan berputar dengan Mira di dekapannya.

"Kau memang LAKI Naruto"ucap Elfman.

"Turunkan aku Naruto-kun, kalau tidak aku tidak akan buatkanmu Ramen"ucapan Mira membaut Naruto langsung melepaskan dekapan nya dan tersenyum lima jari miliknya.

"Jangan begitu Mira-chan, aku akan duduk disana"ucap Naruto yang menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Baiklah, tunggulah sejenak Naruto-kun"lalu Mira menuju ke dapur bar untuk membuatkan Naruto makanan.

Di salah satu bangku disudut ruangan ditempati oleh Sasuke, Naruto, Erza, Gray, Elfman, Lucy dan Happy yang duduk di atas meja dengan ikan dimulutnya.

"NARUTO-NII AYO LAWAN AKU"sebuah suara terdengar nyaring ternyata suara Natsu lah sumbernya, dia mengarahkan tinju api nya kearah Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ketika Natsu sudah dekat, Naruto mengarahkan tangannya memukul Natsu dan itu menghentikannya tapi bukanlah Natsu jika dia tak melakukan balasan.

 **{Karyuu no Hokou}**

Naruto yang tahu akan diserang demikian dengan cepat menjentikan jari tangannya dan api yang menyelibungi Natsu hilang seketika tak lupa sentuhan akhir, dia menyentil dahi Natsu dan membuat Natsu terdorong kedepan dan menabrak dinding bangunan dengan keras.

"Kau semakin kuat saja nii-san"ucap Natsu telah berdiri dan berjalan menuju tempat Naruto lalu duduk disamping Naruto.

"Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan Duo Fairy yang begtu terkenal"ucap Lucy kepada Naruto dan Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba.

"Owh rupanya kita mendapatkan anggota baru, perkenalkan namaku Naruto dan di sebelahku ini Sasuke"ujar Naruto.

"Aku sudah mengenalmu Naruto-san, Sasuke-san. Kalian idolaku"ucap Lucy.

"Cukup panggil Naruto saja Lucy, dengan tambahan "san" aku merasa tua padahal umur kita hanya berbeda 2 tahun"ucap Naruto.

"Baiklah Naruto, bisakah kau menandatangani Weekly Socrier edisi spesial ini"Lucy telah menyodorkan sebuah majalah dan spidol. Naruto mengambilnya dan melihat sejenak majalah tersebut lalu menarokan tanda tangannya setelah itu Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama.

"Makanan datang"Mira datang dan meletakan makanan yang dibawanya. Naruto yang memang dari tadi sudah menunggu, dengan cepat mengambil Ramen dan menikmatinya. Begitulah dengan Natsu, dia mengambil potongan daging yang dibawa Mira tadi. tak lupa Erza, Lucy, Gray, Elfman juga menikmati makanan yang tersedia. Mira pun akhirnya duduk disebelah Naruto dan terus menatap kearah Naruto yang sedang menikmati makanan kesukaannya. Erza yang melihat Sasuke tak menyentuh makanan, sedikit mendekat kearah Sasuke dan menyodorkan cheese cake miliknya.

"Kau mau"tanya Erza.

"Terimakasih tapi aku tak suka makanan manis"ucap Sasuke sedikit mendorong piring kecil berisi cheese cake itu.

"Owh aku lupa"lalu Erza segera menuju dapur bar, tak lama kemudian dia kembali dengan sebuah piring yang penuh dengan buah berwarna merah.

"Kalau ini kau tidak akan menolak kan"ucap Erza yang menyajikan sepiring tomat segar kearah Sasuke.

"Hn"Sasuke hanya menjawab dengan jawaban khasnya lalu memakan tomat yang disodorkan padanya.

"Sasuke suka tomat rupanya"ucap Lucy yang melihat piring yang penuh tomat itu mulai perlahan habis dimakan Sasuke.

"Hn"Sasuke hanya menjawab seadanya dan tetap terus memakan tomat tersebut hingga pada tomat terakhir.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan ini Lucy"ucap Gray yang menepuk pundak Lucy. Lucy hanya bisa menganggukan kepalanya. Ketika mereka sedang menikmati makanan nya, tiba-tiba ada yang menyerang tapi itu sangat mudah dipatahkan Sasuke. Tentu saja ini menarik perhatian dari anggota yang lain.

"Reflek yang bagus seperti biasa, Sasuke"ucap sang penyerang yaitu Laxus yang telah berdiri di lantai dua.

"Apa maksudmu Laxus ?"ucap Naruto.

"Tak ada maksud apapun, aku hanya menguji kepekaan kalian. hanya kau dan si emo yang menyadari serangan itu"ucap Laxus dengan nada meremehkan.

"Bahkan Mira dan Erza yang merupaka S-class tidak merasakan adanya serangan itu, sungguh memalukan"ucap Laxus dan dia dapat melihat Erza menggeram dan Mira hanya diam.

"Sungguh memaluk-"ucapan terpotong karena tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berada dilantai 2 dan menendang Laxus dengan kencang hingga membuat sedikit kerusakan.

"Hehhhhh lumayan tendanganmu, badanku pegal-pegal semua"ucap Laxus dengan nada menyindir. Naruto yang paham dengan sifat sasuke yang begitu tempramen, langsung berpindah tempat dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Tenang Sasuke, jangan terpancing omongan Laxus"ucap Naruto tapi seeprtinya Laxus membuat sebuah kesalahan fatal karena ucapannya.

"Kau takkan akan bisa mengalahkan Zeref, kau hanya kutu di hadapannya"ucap Laxus.

"Hentikan ucapanmu itu Laxus, jika kau tak ingin mati"ucap Naruto sambil melirik kearah Sasuke yang menundukan kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata begitu Laxus"ucap Erza dan Mira lalu melihat Sasuke yang masih menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku benarkan Naruto, kau juga tahu dan semua orang tahu kalau dia mempunyai tujuan mengalahkan Zeref tapi kurasa dia lah yang akan dikalahkan karena dia hanya bahan percobaan untuk mendatangkan Zeref yang menghilang"ucap Laxus masih dengan nada meremehkannya. Tiba-tiba para anggota serempak memegang dada mereka karena sebuah tekanan magic yang begitu besar yang berasal dari Sasuke, tekanan itu membuat mereka kesulitan bernafas dari lalu Seluruh tubuh Sasuke terselibungi aura ungu pekat. Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Elfman, Gray hanya bisa memegang dada mereka karena merasakan sesak akibat besarnya tekanan magic yang dikeluarkan. Erza dan Mira hanya jatuh terduduk dan susah untuk bernafas karena tekanan tersebut.

"Sasuke hentikan"ucap Naruto yang memegang pundaknya. Tubuh Naruto terselibungi cahaya kuning pekat untuk melindungi dirinya walaupun semua tahu bahwa kekuatan Naruto, Sasuke itu sama. Naruto dibuat kaget ketika Sasuke menatapnya, Makarov juga melihat mata Sasuke. Dengan kasar Sasuke menepis tahanan tangan Naruto dipundaknya dan berjalan menuju Laxus yang hanya bisa meneguk ludah dan terdiam di tempat. Makarov pun juga bisa melihat mata itu, Devil Eye.

"Hentikan Sasuke, kau bisa membunuh semua orang"ucapan Makarov membuat Sasuke berhenti dan terdiam. Dia melihat anggota yang lain memegang dadanya lalu perlahan aura ungu yang menyelibungi Sasuke menghilang. Mereka akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Sasuke dengan cepat menghilang dalam bayangan, Erza menatap kepergiaan Sasuke dengan cemas karena dia tahu betul dengan kehidupannya.

"Lebih kau jaga ucapanmu itu Laxus"ucap Makarov memperingati sang cucu.

"Kau tak usah menceramahiku orang tua"lalu dia melompati kelantai 2. Natsu yang sedari tadi menahan geram berucap kencang kearah Laxus.

"Turun kau Laxus"teriak Natsu.

"Bagaimana kalau kau yang kesini ?"ucap Laxus dengan nada menyindir. Ketika Natsu hendak melopat sebuah tangan besar menahan kerah baju belakangnya.

"Kau belum bisa naik kelantai atas Natsu, hanya S-class saja"ucap Makarov. Natsu terus melepaskan pegangan makarov di kerah baju belakangnya tapi Makarov mencengkram kerah baju Natsu dengan kuat.

"Cukup Natsu"ucapan Naruto membuat dia akhirnya berhenti dan hanya bisa menatap geram kearah Laxus.

"Aku akan mengalahkanmu Laxus"ucap Natsu dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Kau hanya bermimpi"lalu Laxus hilang dalam kilatan petirnya.

"Dia memang kurang ajar"ucap Gray.

"Aura yang dikeluarkan Sasuke tadi begitu mengerikan"ucap Lucy yang merupakan anggota baru.

"Dan juga kalian lihatkan, kedua bola mata nya merah dan memiliki pola bintang. Apa itu salah satu kekuatannya ?"ucap Lucy lagi.

"Benar Lu-chan, nama mata itu kalau tak salah Devil Eye, mata yang dapat membunuh apapun dan kabarnya mata itu ditanamkan secara paksa untuk meng-"ucapan Levy terpotong karena Makarov yang mencelanya.

"Kurasa cukup sampai disitu Levy, kalian hanya perlu tahu nama mata itu apa. Ini merupakan hal tabuh di guild ini"ucap Makarov yang telah berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Maafkan aku master"ucap Levy yang merasa tak enak.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf Levy, aku tahu niatmu baik ingin menjelaskan hal yang belum di ketahui Lucy tapi seperti yang kalian tahu topik ini sangat tabu dibahas. Aku berharap kalian melupakan permasalahan ini"ucap Naruto kepada mereka semua dan mereka hanya menganggukan kepala.

"Kau tenang saja Erza, saat ini yang paling dibutuhkan Sasuke adalah ketenangan. Besok juga akan kembali seperti semula"ucap Naruto yang telah berdiri disamping Erza, mencoba menenangkan Erza yang gusar.

"Aku hanya khawatir dengannya Naruto"ucap Erza.

"Kau percaya padaku, Sasuke akan baik-baik saja"ucap Naruto.

"Terimakasih Naruto"ucap Erza yang sedikit tenang. Lalu mereka kembali berbincang dan keadaan guild sudah seperti semula.

Sementara itu dengan Sasuke, kini dia sedang duduk di taman kota. Tampak dia menundukan kepalanya dan banyak mengambil nafas lalu mengeluarkannya dengan kasar.

"Sepertinya kau sedang memiliki masalah Sasuke-kun"Sasuke pun mendongak kepalanya dan melihat Ultear yang berdiri di depannya.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya padaku jika kau berkenan"ucap Ultear dan lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan-"ucap Ultear yang mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Sasuke.

"Zeref"lanjutnya. Ultera begitu terhenyak ketika Sasuke menatapnya dengan mata merah dengan pola bintang di kedua bola matanya.

"Jadi ini hasil eksperimen dari Hades-sama"ucap Ultear yang daerah mata Sasuke dengan tangannya.

"Devil Eye, mata yang menakutkan sekaligus mata yang paling indah"ucap Ultear yang masih melakukan kegiatannya tadi.

"Kurasa kau tak ada hubungannya dengan ini Ultear"ucap Sasuke yang telah menahan tangan Ultear yang menyusuri wajahnya.

"Kita sama-sama memilki tujuan yang sama Sasuke-kun, sama-sama berburu Zeref hanya saja kau ingin melenyapkannya sedangkan kami mengingkan kekuatannya"ucap Ultear yang kini melihat kearah mata Sasuke. Kedua mola mata itu telah berganti warna.

"Kuperingatkan lagi padamu Ultear, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku jika kau masih sayang nyawamu"ucap Sasuke dengan mengintimidasi.

"Apa kau sedang mengancamku Sasuke-kun"ucap Ultear yang telah berdiri dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

"Aku tidak takut dengan ancamanmu itu karena aku bersama **dia** "ucap Ultear yang menatap mata Sasuke intens dan tanpa sadar kedua hidung mereka saling menyentuh.

"Aku akan terus mencampuri urusanmu jika itu berkaitan dengan apa yang kami cari"ucapnya lagi.

"Jaa nee Sasuke-kun"ucap Ultear lalu mengecup singkat pipi kanannya lalu terhisap kedalam bola ungu yang dibawa nya.

"Cihhhh"Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kasar dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke terbayang wajah kesakitan dari anggota guild ketika dia hilang kendali dan mengeluarkan mata ini.

"Sebaiknya aku bersiap untuk misi esok"Sasuke telah berdiri dari tempat duduknya lalu menghilang dalam sebuah kilatan petir. Tanpa disadari Sasuke dan para masyrakat yang sedang jalan ditaman, tampak seseok hewan yang memakai mahkota dari daun yang berdiri dibalik pohon. Lalu hewan tersebut menghampiri sesosok pria berambut hitam berjubah, hewan itu tampak membisikan sesuatu ke telinga pria tersebut.

"Begitu rupanya. Tetap pantau mereka berdua, aku tak sabar menunggu pertemuanku dengan mereka berdua"ucap pria tersebut kepada hewan itu lalu pria tersebut menghilang dibalik hembusan angin.

To Be Continue

Akhirnya revisi dari cerita The Forgotten Nakama selesai juga. aku hanya bisa mengupload satu chapter dulu dan chapter dua dalam proses pengerjaan. Silahkan dibaca dan beri pendapat kalian mengenai revisi ceritanya. Jika ada pertanyaan dan saran-saran mengenai cerita ini, silahkan tuliskan dikolom komentar atau bisa pm saya.

Informasi karakter

Nama: Naruto  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Julukan: Hiraishin no Naruto  
Guild: Fairy Tail  
Letak mark dan warna: bahu kanan, warna merah  
Status di guild: SS-class  
Magic: pembatal magic, magic berpindah tempat,-(akan diketahui seiiring berjalannya cerita)  
Penampilan: mirip pakaian yang dipakai Gildarts hanya membedakan jubah yang dipakai jubah pas melawan pain, tidak ada guratan dikedua pipinya, rambut kuning jabrik.

Nama: Sasuke  
Umur: 18 tahun  
Julukan: Shunshin no Sasuke  
Guild: Fairy Tail  
Letak mark dan warna: bahu kiri, warna hitam  
Status di guild: SS-class  
Magic: dasar element petir, magic perpindahan tempat, Devil Eye( fungsinya akan terbuka seiiring berjalannya cerita,-( magic yang lain akan diketahui seiiring berjalannya cerita)  
Penampilan: baju yang dipakai mirip di Boruto the Movie, model rambut seperti di Shippuden awal.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto dan Hiro Mashima

Genre : Family and Romance

Rating : M

Warning : Bahasa tidak baku, Miss tanda baca, alur buatan author, Typo dan Gaje,dll

The Duo Fairy

Don't Like Don't Read

Happy Reading

Chapter 2

Keesokan harinya di guild, tampak semua orang telah mulai berdatangan dann menjalankan pekerjaan termasuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Sasuke yang memang kemaren ingin menjalankan pekerjaan nya yang sempat tertunda, langsung melompat keatas menuju kertas quest tapi dia tak melihat kertas itu disana.

"Mira apa ada yang pergi menjalankan pekrjaan S-class quest ?"tanya Sasuke yang melompat dari lantai 2 berjalan menuju Mira yang duduk disamping Naruto.

"Hehhh setahuku tak ada tapi coba kucek dahulu"lalu Mira beranjak menuju tempat daftar pelaksanaan permintaan. Lalu dia kembali dengan buku besar digenggamannya.

"Disini tak ada yang menjalankan pekerjaan S-class quest selain Gildarts yang menjalankan 10 tahun quest, selain itu tak ada lagi"ucap Mira lalu dia menyerahkan buku ke Sasuke. Sejenak dia membaca buku lalu menutupnya.

"Apa ketemu yang kau cari Sasuke-kun ?"tanya Mira.

"Sepertinya ada yang mengambil S-class quest selain S-class penyhir yang ada disini"ucap Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun ?"ucap Mira dengan kaget.

"Maksudku ada orang lain selain aku, Naruto, Erza dan si pirang itu yang mnjalankan pekerjaan itu"ucap Sasuke tenang. Makarov yang baru bergabung kaget dengan ucapan Sasuke. Mira dengan cepat menuju lantai 2 dan betapa kagetnya dia tak melihat kertas quest tersebut, dia masih ingat betul kertas itu masih ada kemaren saat dia men-check guild sebelum menutupnya.

"Mungkin saja Erza yang mengambil permintaan itu dan belum melaporkannya padaku atau master"ujar Mira dengan nada meyakinkan dan dia yang telah menuruni tangga menuju tempat duduknya tadi.

"Sepertinya pemikiranmu salah Mira-chan, itu Erza-chan baru saja tiba"ucap Naruto menunjuk kearah Erza yang baru saja datang.

"Lalu siapa yang menjalankan permintaan itu"ujar Mira.

"Ada apa ini ?"ucap Erza yang telah duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Ada yang menjalankan S-class quest selain kita"ucap Naruto.

"Maksudmu ada yang menjalankan S-class quest selain S-class penyihir di guild ini begitu Naruto"hanya dibalas anggukan kepala oleh Naruto.

BRAKKKKK

"Siapa yang mengambil kertas quest itu ?"ucap Erza yang melihat kerah anggota guild.

"Aku tak melihat Natsu, Gray, Lucy dan Happy. Apa mereka sedang menjalankan pekerjaan Mira"tanya Erza.

"Sepertinya mereka belum datang karena disini tak ada tanda mereka menjalankan pekerjaan"ucap Mira yang melihat kearah buku yang dibawanya tadi.

"Master izinkan aku membawa para pencuri itu"ucap Erza dengan penuh amarah.

"Aku memang ingin menyuruh kau, Naruto dan Sasuke karena yang dicuri oleh mereka adalah misi di pulau Galuna yang merupakan pulau setan"ucap Makarov yang akhrinya berucap.

"Tapi aku masih penasaran, siapa yang mencuti quest tersebut"ucap Mira mecoba menerka-nerka.

"Mungkin Laxus tahu siapa pelakunya, bukan begitu Laxus"ucap Naruto sambil melihat Laxus yang menyanggahkan badannya ke pembatas kayu di lantai 2.

"Hehhhh sepertinya kau juga tahu Naruto tapi biar kukatakan pada kalian, malam kemaren aku melihta kucing terbang naik kelantai 2 dan mengambil quest tersebut"ucap Laxus dengan enteng.

"Itu pasti Happy, kenapa kau tak menghentikannya Laxus"ucap Mira dengan nada marah.

"Aku capek dan juga bukan urusanku"lalu Laxus menghilang dalam petirnya.

"Erza, Naruto, Sasuke aku perintahkan kalian membawa Natsu dkk kembali dalam keadaan selamat. Kalian mengerti"ucap Makarov.

"Mengerti Jii-chan/master"ucap Naruto dan Erza.

"Ayo Sasuke, Erza kita pe-"ucapan Naruto terputus ketika dia melihat kearah Sasuke, dia sudah pergi lebih dahulu.

"Dasar teme, lebih baik kita pergi Erza-chan dan teme juga sudah memberi tanda lokasi. Pegang tanganku"lalu Naruto dan Erza menghilang kilatan cahaya.

Time Skip

Di pulau Galuna, tepatnya disalah satu rumah penduduk.

"Apa kalian tahu akibat dari yang kalian lakukan ini, kalian bisa dikeluarkan dari guild karena ini"ucap Erza kepada Gray dan Lucy yang terikat. Lucy yang mendengarnya tentu saja kaget karena belum sebulan dia bergabung dengan Fairy Tail dan sekarang dia sedang terancam akan dikeluarkan.

"Terserah jika jii-chan ingin mengeluarkanku, aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan"lalu Gray pergi meninggalkan mereka dan menuju ke dalam piramida.

"Bisakah kau jelaskan situasinya Lucy"ucap Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ini ide Natsu, dia ingin membuktikan pada master bahwa dia bisa menjalankan S-class ini, aku awalnya tak mau tapi ketika melihat imbalan dari questnya yaitu sebuah kunci emas. Aku ikut dengan Natsu. Diperjalanan kami bertemu Gray, Gray yang melihat kertas quest ditangan Natsu hendak melaporkan ke master tapi Natsu langsung membuat Gray pingsan dan membawanya bersama kami tapi kalian harus tahu ini Naruto, Erza desa ini sangat membutuhkan bantuan kita karena ada sebuah sekte yang mengincar sesuatu yang terselibungi es dibawah piramida yang ada diujung hutan pulau ini dan karena inilah mereka terkena kutukan yang membuat mereka menjadi setan"ucap Lucy.

"Memangnya apa sesuatu itu Lucy"tanya Naruto.

"Kalau aku tak salah dnegar, itu adalah Deliora salah satu monster ciptaan Zeref yang telah dibekukan oleh guru Gray kalau tak salah namanya Ur dan pemimpin ketua sekte itu adalah teman seperguruan Gray namanya Lyon dan perempuan berambut pink itu salah satu kawanannya"ucap Lucy.

"Pantas saja teme sangat mengincar misi ini, sebaiknya kita segera menghentikan pencairan es tersebut dan Lucy tunjukan pada kami dimana tempatnya"ucap Naruto. lalu mereka dengan cepat menuju tempat dimana Deliora berada.

Di dalam Piramida

"Apa maksud semua ini Lyon"ucap Gray pada teman lamanya ini.

"Aku ingin mengalahkan Deliora dan membuktikan bahwa aku lebih kuat dari Ur sensei"ucap Lyon yang menahan serangan Gray.

{Karyuu no Tekken}

{Ice Make sword}

Serangan Natsu pun ditangkis oleh sebuah pedang es yang dibuat Lyon.

{Ice Make Cannon}

{Ice Make Shield}

Serangan Gray pun ditahan oleh Lyon dan menyebabkan sebuah asap yang memenuhi ruangan.

"HENTIKAN SEMUA INI LYON"teriak Gray.

"AKU AKAN BUKTIKAN PADA UR SENSEI BAHWA AKU BISA MENGALAHKAN DELIORA YANG MEMBUAT UR SENSEI MENINGGAL"ucap Lyon.

"ITU SAMA SAJA KAU MENGHANCRUKAN PENGORBANAN UR SENSEI"ketika Gray hendak menyerang Lyon dnegan es-nya, sekejap mata es itu menguap.

"Zalty"ucap Lyon.

"Sebaiknya kau pergi Lyon-sama karena sebentar lagi es itu akan meleleh"ucapan orang yang bernama Zalty membuat Gray kaget tapi beda dengan Lyon yang justru senang dengan berita ini.

"Kau urus yang disini, aku akan kesana"ucap Lyon lalu dia berlari meninggalkan tempat. Ketika Gray dan Natsu ingin menyusul, Zalty menahan mereka.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kalian menggagalkan rencanaku"ucap Zalty. Tiba-tiba saja Zalty melancarkan serang tak terduga dari arah belakang tapi sebuah pedang menghentikan serangan itu.

"Sasuke"ucap Natsu dan Gray sedangkan yang bernama Zalty hanya bisa mendecih kasar.

"Kalian segeralah kesana, yang ini biar aku yang urus dan juga Naruto, Erza, si pirang sedang menuju ke lokasi"ucap Sasuke yang berdiri di salah satu tiang.

"Sepertinya kau cocok menjadi bintang drama nee Ultear"ucap Sasuke yang melihat Natsu dan Gray yang telah meninggalkan tempat.

"Aku tak bisa menyembunyikan ini darimu Sasuke-kun"ucap orang yang bernama Zalty yng membuka topengnya dan Ultear-lah orang dibalik topeng tersebut.

"Apa maksudmu membebaskan Deliora Ultear ?"tanya Sasuke.

"Aku hanya bersenang-senang saja"ucap Ultear.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa Ultear tapi aku yang membinasakannya"ucap Sasuke yang telah berjalan mendekati Ultear. Ketika Sasuke tepat berdiri disamping Ultear, dia pun berucap lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan tawaranku sebelumnya ?"ucap Ultear.

"Tawaran yang mana"balsanya.

"Master Hades menginginkanmu bergabung dengan Grimore Heart, kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama yaitu Zeref. Tinggalkan Fairy Tail dan bergabunglah denganku, Grimore Heart"ucap Ultear yang telah berdiri di depan Sasuke.

"Aku tak tertarik dengan tawarannya, aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku sendiri"ucap Sasuke.

"Kau ingat siapa yang mengajarimu semua ini dan memberikan mata ini. Kita ini senasib Sasuke-kun, kita dibuat menderita karena kelemahan kita, kita sama-sama kelinci percobaan dari Brain master Oracion Seis, seharusnya kita membantu Master Hades dengan cara berburu Zeref bersama. Kau dan aku di Grimore Heart"ucap Ultear yang menangkup kedua sisi wajah sasuke dan tangannya telah menjelajah di sekitaran mata Sasuke.

"Apa kau ingat dengan rasa sakit yang kita alami"ucap Ultera dengan pelan.

"Aku ingat semua itu bahkan rasa sakit itu masih ada"ucap Sasuke yang menggepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Maka dari itu, tinggalkanlah Fairy Tail dan bergabung dengan kami di Grimore Heart. Master Hades akan dengan tangan terbuka menyambutmu dan kau akan menjadi pemimpin 7 jiran penyucian, kau ingatkan janji kita dulu"ucap Ultear yang mencoba mengingatkan Sasuke pertemuan mereka. Semenetara Sasuke hanya dia tanpa membalas dan Ultear hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kau tak perlu menjawabnya sekarang karena Master Hades memberimu banyak waktu tapi kau harus tahu satu hal. Master Hades tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, darimana kau berasal dan siapa kedua orang tuamu bahkan Makarov Dreyar tahu semua informasi mengenaimu dan temanmu yang bernama Naruto. Jika kau tahu informasi ini, aku percaya kau akan sangat membenci Fairy Tail dan bergabung denganku"Ultera dapat meliat raut wajah kaget Sasuke akibat ucapannya.

"Jaa ne Sasuke-kun"sekilas Ultear mengecup pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu Ul-"Sasuke yang telah tersadar dengan cepat berucap tapi ucapannya terpotong karena Ultear yang telah menghilang kedalam lacrima ungu ditangannya.

"Sial"Sasuke hanya bisa mendecih kasar dan memukul dinding yang ada disebelahnya dengan keras.

"Apa maksud ucapannya tadi"dia tak menghiraukan rasa sakit dan darah yang telah keluar tangannya.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto dkk. Mereka yang telah selesai menghancurkan Deliora segera menuju ketempat perkumpulan warga dan mereka bisa melihat Sasuke sedang menyandarkan dirinya.

'Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini Sasuke'batin Naruto yang dapat melihat jelas dan merasakan bahwa Sasuke sedang berpikir keras.

"Woy Sasuke, kemana saja tadi. Apa berurusan dengan yang pria bertopeng itu membuatmu kesusahan"ucap Gray. Sasuke hanya bisa diam tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Apa yang dikatakan ice princess ini benar, kemana saja kau. Kau melewatkan momen menarik"ucap Natsu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan "Ice Princess" itu bakayaro"ucap gray dan mulailah keributan mereka.

" **Bisakah kalian diam** "ucapan seseorang membuat mereka kaget dan terdiam sejenak. Mereka melihat kearah Sasuke yang sedng menatapnya tajam dan ada sedikit aura ungu kehitaman keluar dari tubuhnya dan dnegan kasar diam meninggalkan tempat dengan kilatan petir.

"Sepertinya ada yang menganggu pikiran Sasuke"ucapan Naruto yang menjawab kekawatiran Erza.

"Sebaiknya kita segera melapor ke kepala desa dan besok kita akan kembali ke Magnolia dan melaporkan ini dengan jii-chan dan untuk kalian bersiaplah"ucapan Naruto membuat Lucy, Gray, Happy menjadi takut sedangkan Natsu tertawa seolah tak takut dengan apa yang akan dia terima.

Semenatara dengan Sasuke

"Apa maksud dari ucapan Ultear tadi, kenapa dia mengatakan bahwa master tahu tentang identitasku. Aku harus mencari informasi ini"ucapnya.

'Apa perlu aku bertanya pada Master'batinnya lalu dia menatap kearah lautan luas yang ada didepannya.

Time Skip

Pagi hari di Galuna, tampak Naruto dan rombongan yang sudah bersiap kembali ke Magnolia dan saat ini para penduduk Galuna berkumpul untuk mengantar kepulangan mereka.

"Sekali lagi kami ucapkan terimakasih banyak kepada Fairy Tail karena menyelamatkan desa kami"ucap kepala desa.

"Ini sudah menjadi tugas kami pak"ucap Erza.

"Owh ya, ini imbalan dari pekerjaan kalian. mungkin tak seberapa, ambillah"ucapnya yang menyodorkan sekotak jewel dan sebuah kunci emas.

"Maaf bukannya menolak tapi pekerjaan ini tak resmi karena seseorang mencuri kertas questnya, anggap saja ini bantuan dari Fairy Tail untuk pulau ini"ucapan Erza membuat lemas seketika karena selain ingin mendapatkan pengakuan dari Makarov Natsu dkk yang mencuri kertas ini tergiur dengan bayaran yang ditawarkan dan Lucy sangat menginginkan kunci emas itu.

"Ambil lah kunci emas jika kalian tak mau menerima pembayaran anggap saja kunci emas ini sebagai tanda pertemanan desa ini dengan Fairy Tail"ucapnya.

"Baiklah kami terima kunci ini"lalu Erza mengambil kunci emas itu dan menyimpannya.

"Sekali lagi saya ucapkan terimakasih banyak"ucap kepala desa.

"Sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke Magnolia"ucap Naruto.

"Selamat jalan Fairy Tail, semoga kalian sampai dengan selamat"ucapnya dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan desa.

"Naruto apa kau melihat Sasuke"ucap Erza yang tak melihat Sasuke dari tadi. Naruto mengeluarkan lacrima komunikasi dan menunjukannya pada mereka.

[Aku pulang duluan dobe, ada yang harus kulakukan]

"Dasar Sasuke, pergi tanpa bilang-bilang"ucap Natsu yang menggerutu.

"Seperti kau tak tahu Sasuke saja bakayaro"ucap Gray.

"Jangan memancing ice princess"ucap Natsu. Mereka yang ingin memulai keributan langsung terdiam ketika Erza menatap tajam dan membuat mereka saling berpelukan sedangkan Naruto, Lucy dan Happy hanya bisa tertawa melihatnya.

"Kalian buatlah lingkaran dan genggamlah tangan orang yang ada disamping kanan dan kiri kalian karena kita akan segera berangkat"ucap Naruto dan setelah mereka saling menggenggam tangan, Naruto lalu berucap.

{Hiraishin}

Mereka pun menghilang dalam cahaya dan menuju ke Magnolia. Sementara itu Ultear yang dari tadi menatap kelompok Naruto dari lacrimanya dan tak melihat orang yang dicarinya berada disana.

"Sepertinya rencana anda dimulai Master Hades"ucap Ultear.

 **(Perlahan tapi pasti tujuan kita akan tercapai Ultear)**

"Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu Master Hades"tanya Ultear.

 **(Kau tanya tentang apa Ultear)**

"Informasi apa yang kau miliki tentang Sasuke-kun dan temannya itu"tanya Ultear.

 **(Perlahan tapi pasti kau akan tahu juga Ultear dan informasi ini merupakan kartu As buat kita)**

"Kau semakin membuatku penasaran Master Hades"ucap Ultear yang masih kurang puas dengan jawaban yang didapatnya.

 **(Jalankan saja apa yang sudah kukatakan padamu Ultear, jika kau bisa meyakinkan dia maka tujuan kita akan semakin dekat)**

"Aku paham Master Hades"lalu sambungan itu komunikasi itu terputus.

'Sebenarnya apa informasi yang di ketahui oleh Master Hades tentang Sasuke-kun'batinnya. Lalu dia beranjak meninggalkan tempat.

Sementara di suatu tempat yang jauh tampak 5 orang yang sedang duduk melingkar dan seorang pria sedang memakan semangkuk berisi berbagai macam benda yang terbuat dari besi.

"Siapkan diri kalian, kita akan menjalankan pekerjaan ini"ucap sosok yang memimpin pertemuan.

"Non non non non kami selalu siap Master Jose, bukan begitu Juvia-sama"ucap pria yang badannya melengkung kepada satu-satunya wanita yang ada disana.

"Aku selalu siap Master Jose"ucap wanita yang bernama Juvia.

"Aku tak sabar menanti ini"ucap sesosok pria besar yang terus mengeluarkan air mata.

"Gihii aku juga tak sabar menguji seberapa tangguh si Salamanader"ucap pria yang memakan besi tersebut.

"Jalankan misi ini dengan lancar dan aku tak menerima kegagalan"ucap Jose.

"Misi Nona muda Heartfilia dimulai"ucapan Jose menggema keseluruh bagian guild disertai dengan tawa darinya.

To Be Continue

Fix Pairing

Naruto: Mirajane,...

Sasuke: Erza, Ultear...

Dan pairing yang lain akan diketahui di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Menanggapi komentar para reader "kenapa Naruto tidak dengan Erza saja" saya hanya bisa mengatakan bahwa menurut pandangan pribadi, Sasuke sangat cocok jika dipasangkan dengan Erza dan ini Anti Mainstream pairing karena sangat jarang Sasuke dan Erza. Fanfic luar dan dalam negeri sering sekali memasangkan Erza dan Naruto. jadi di cerita ini sudah sangat fix bahwa Sasuke akan dipasangkan dengan Erza, bagi para reader yang tak suka dengan keputusan ini saya menerima dengan lapang dada jika para reader yang mengira awalnya aku kan membuat Erza dengan Naruto menjadi Erza dan Sasuke kalian tak akan membaca cerita ini lagi. aku tak memaksakannya, bagi yang suka dengan alur dan tak memandang cerita dari pairing silahkan dibaca dan berikan komentar kalian dikolom review dan jika ada yang ingin ditanyakan seputaran cerita ini bisa pm saya. Fic yang update selanjutnya yaitu Prince of Fire, so jangan sampai kelewatan minna-san.

Arigatou Gozaimasu


	3. Notice From Me

Notice From Erza Scarlet Belserion

Hallo apa kabar semuanya, lama tak jumpa ya. Author berencana akan hapus beberapa cerita dan untuk fokus ketiga aja karena ada beberapa cerita yang udah lupa alurnya akan dibuat gimana. Saya perlu saran dari kalian dari pembaca setia, walaupun saya udah punya 3 cerita yang akan saya keep. So give advice for me, ditunggu sampe senin ya dan kemungkinan bakalan update dihari selasa. See you guys ini Tuesday

Arigatou Gozaimasu


End file.
